Time Will Tell
by username201
Summary: There is another type of bending besides water, earth, fire, and air. Something that only comes once every thousand years. Something that is perhaps almost as powerful as the avatar. Something that is going to help stop the war. Akire is the one who is going to help Aang stop the fire lord. Zuko/OC rated T for blood. please read. (
1. prologue

Aang pov.

I sat there in Monk Gyastos room, starring out the window watching all my other friends play.

_Stupid Avatar crap. They act like I'm a totally different person. I'm still me…I'm still Aang. _I thought desperately.

"Well sitting here mopping is going to do no one any good." I said out loud. I started looking around the room for something to keep me busy with. I opened up some drawers and came across some history books.

"Got nothing else to do." I mumbled as I flipped it open.

As I skimmed across the book something caught my eye. Some one wrote something down, and it stood out from the rest of the print, it looked very old, judging by how faded the letters were. My eyes widened as I read it.

_Now, listen carefully, most people think there are only four types of bending, water, earth, fire, and air. But I know there is one more, for I have seen it with my very eyes, even more rare than the avatar itself, only coming every 1000 years. The power this one person holds is amazing, the power to bend- _

"Aang!"

I nearly jumped to the moon, Gyasto scared me so bad.

"Monk Gyasto!" I cried. "I was just reading this old book and-"

"And what? What did you read Aang?"

"Nothing! Just something about a rare type of bending-"

Gyasto used airbending to slam the book shut.

"Aang, you should know better than to be snooping around my room." Gyasto said.

"I was just board." I mumbled.

"Come on, Aang, enough of this, I need your help making some pies." He said as he turned to leave the room. I followed, but I couldn't help but steal a glance at the old book, what was the other type of bending? And why didn't Gyasto want me to know about it?


	2. The Southern Air Temple

Whoo! Second chapter is up! Sorry the first one was a little short. But this one will be better. Pinky promise! Alright, there is another type of bending. Cue creepy ghost noises. OOOOOOOOoooooooOoooo! But what…? Maybe you might find out in this chapter. MAYBE. So I'm starting this chapter during the Southern Air Temple.

Disclaimers.

I don't own Avatar The Last Airbender, but it would be epic if I did.

ENJOY!

Chapter two- The Southern Air Temple

Aang Pov.

I had just gotten over being in the avatar state after seeing Gyastos skeleton. It definitely hurt, seeing my old friend like that. But I have to move on, even though I don't want to, I have to, I need to end what was started.

I walked back into the room with all of my past lives. I heard Katara and Sokka behind me a ways, fighting weather one of the avatars was a boy or a girl.

"Sokka, stop being an idiot, it's a girl, girls can have short hair sometimes." Katara said.

"No way, it's a boy, look how tall he is!"

"Girls can be tall to Sokka! Besides, look how pretty _her _face is."

"_His_ face is manly!"

"She's a girl!"

There arguing faded as I looked up into the eyes of an old earth bender avatar. Suddenly, I felt someone grab my shoulder from behind and hold a knife to my throat.

"Uhh, guys…?" I called to Katara and Sokka.

"We're a little busy at the moment Aang!" Sokka called.

"Don't move or I cut his neck open." I heard a female voice come from behind me.

Katara and Sokka went dead still. "Drop the weapons." The voice said. I saw them hold there weapons above there heads and slowly put them on the ground at there feet. "Good, now turn around to face me, slowly." She said. They did and when they looked at the figure behind me I saw both of there jaws drop.

"Now why don't you three tell me who you are?" The voice said.

"I'm Katara, and this is my brother Sokka, we are from the Southern water tribe. And this is our friend Aang, he's the Avatar."

"Prove it." She said

I made a little tornado in the palm of my hand and held it up so she could see it. I felt the grip of the knife loosen and I felt her release me. I turned around to face my attacker.

It was pretty apparent now why Sokka and Katara were so shocked. The girl who attacked me looked to be about 16. She was a little taller that Sokka. She was for sure pretty, but what stood out most was how you couldn't tell where she was from. She looked like a mix of all the elements. She was tall, like a fire bender and she had pale fire nation skin, but she also had a pretty earth kingdom face, with green eyes. Looking at her movements, you would think she was a water bender, but when she talked it said she was all air. But that wasn't the most shocking part about her. Her hair was a light blonde.

"You're Aang?" She demanded.

"Yes… how did you know my name….?

"I'm Akire. And I've been expecting you."

HA! GOTCHA! You don't find out what kind of bender she is. But I promise you find out next time PINKY. FRICKEN. PROMISE.

So I hope you liked it. ^^

READ AND REVIEW!

3username201


	3. The Journey Starts

WHOO! OK, things should be picking up now. So this will be longer. And soon I'll start putting them in Zuko's prospective. YAY! So I hope you guys like it. Alright! Here we go! Chapter 3! This one took me a while, so you better like it. JK! But seriously! Read and review!

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Chapter 3

The journey starts

Akire Pov.

"I've been expecting you." I said

There was a long pause before Aang stammered, "You've been expecting me…?"

"Sure have. I'm Akire by the way." I said

"Akirawho?" said the one they called Sokka.

"Akire, kinda like the way you would say a kiwi except with an R instead of an W." I explained.

"What's a kiwi?" He replied.

"Never mind, so I hear you three are going to the North Pole. I would like to come with you."

"So are you a bender?! Please tell me you're an air bender!" cried Aang.

"Those vanished a hundred years ago. Sorry kid." I replied.

"So you're a water bender then! I knew it! You could teach me and Aang!" said the one they called Katara.

"Uh… no you see-"

"Ha! You're a fire bender then!" Sokka said taking a battle stance.

"No, you see I-"

"So that means you're an Earth bender!" Aang cut me off.

"No." I said.

"Wait!" Sokka said. "We can't let this girl come with us! We don't even know her!"

"But I know you." She said with a wink.

"Wha-"

"You were born and raised in the southern water tribe, your mother died when you about 7 and soon after your father went to war. You where sadly left behind to take care of your sister and the rest of the tribe. You lived a pretty calm life until you came across this kid frozen in an ice berg with his flying bison. Now you must travel across the world so Aang here can learn water bending."

Sokka, who sat there with his jaw practically touching the floor, gave a little terrified whimper.

"Who are you?" Katara asked, speechless.

"_What_ are you?" Aang added.

"I have a…. unique power. That only comes once every thousand years. It s a type of bending." I said

"What…?" Aang said, speechless.

"Some call it different things. But I have my own name for it." I said.

"What do you bend?" Katara breathed.

"Time."


End file.
